Kitsune no Ai Fox Demon of Love
by Sanukuni
Summary: When Inuyasha shatters Kagome's heart she makes a wish turning her into a silver kitsune-miko. When she is in her time she meets the famous Yoko Kurama who agrees to help her learn her new abilities and collect the remaining Jewel shards.
1. Prolouge

"I hate you Inuyasha! Why can't you understand?" Kagome screams at the Inuhanyou as she jumps

down the well crying her heart out since she found him with Kikyo just after she told him that she

loved him. 'Why did I tell him? I always knew that he would only love Kikyo. It's very clear now since

even though it has been 3 years since I met him and he still doesn't care." Kagome thinks as she runs

to the condo she rented 1 year ago. As she opens the door to her home she throws her bag down on

her couch and slams the door shut. "Midoroku-sama said that I could make 1 selfish wish since the

Jewel is now half complete." Kagome says to herself as she walks to her bedroom and sits in the

middle of her Indian style king sized bed. "I wish to be a silver kitsune-miko with 3 tails." Kagome

says to the Jewel calmly. _"As you wish my young reincarnation I hope that it makes you happy."_

Midoroku whispers to Kagome before a bright silver light engulfs Kagome in a blinding flash leaving

Kagome unconscious on her large bed.

'_Another silver kitsune and it's a female!'_ Yoko Kurama says to his outer form, Shuichi 'Kurama'

Minamino, as he senses the powerful youki. 'Let's go see!' Kurama thinks to Yoko as he gets up from

his couch and walks out of his condo. _**'Hurry! She might get away and we really need to**_

_**know if we're not the last silver kitsune.'**_ Yoko yells at Kurama as they walk quickly up the stairs.

'We are here. The door is locked.' Kurama think as he removes a small seed from his hair. "Go,

unlock the door." Kurama says to the seed making it grow swiftly growing into a thin vine and enter

the key hole opening it easily. "Arigato anrokku no tane." Kurama says to the vine as it turns back in

to a seed and puts it back into his long red hair. Gracefully, he walks towards the scent and youki

until he comes to the bedroom door. Slowly he opens the door hoping that his senses told him the

truth. He closes his eyes until the door opens fully. When he opens his eyes he gasps when he see

s Kagome lying on the bed fast asleep. Her hair is pure silver and she has two fox ears on top of her

head, layed back against her head gently as she sleeps peacefully. Her 3 tails are also pure silver but

have a black tip on each long and elegantly curled around her body. _**'She is beautiful!'**_ Kurama and

Yoko think as Kurama transforms into his kitsune form so that all 4 tails appear to show his power.

"Oww! I feel like I just got punched by Sango!" Kagome says rubbing her now clawed hand in her

hair. "Hello young vixen, I am Yoko Kurama. Sorry to intrude but I had to be sure." Kurama says

startling the young kitsune yasha. "N-nani! H-how did you get in?" Kagome yells as she crawls away

from him only to have her back pressed against the bed's pillow covered headboard. "I'm very sorry!

I used my anrokku no tane to get in. I only wanted to make sure I wasn't the last silver kitsune."

Kurama says backing up from Kagome, his golden eyes locked on her light blue eyes intently.

Realizing that he meant no harm to her she crawls toward him slowly taking in his scent. 'Roses, rain,

and summer sun.' Kagome notes as she gets closer until she is at the end of her bed. 'She is like a

young kit; she is so innocent and pure.' Kurama says as he walks closer to her keeping his eyes on

her eyes while keeping a slow pace. "May I ask your name young vixen?" Kurama asks making

Kagome blush with embarrassment. "My name is Kagome Higurashi. I was a human miko but by using

my half of the Shikon no Tama I became a silver kitsune-miko. Could you please teach me how to be

a silver kitsune Yoko-sama?" Kagome says with a larger blush. "I would be honored Kagome-chan.

Just call me Kurama." Kurama says putting a hand on Kagome's cheek softly.


	2. Well sweet Well!

Hi I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakasho

Thank you for liking my new story it's gotten around more than my own Ninja hanyous! For those who want me to continue with that story don't worry I will soon I've just been lazy and started this story and another story.

* * *

"Arigato Kurama-kun. But first, let me tell you about what's happened to me the last three years." Kagome says while a blush spreads on both

cheeks. "Okay, then I will tell you about myself." Kurama says with sweet honey dripping from each word. As he listens to her story he only nods

now and then to show that he is listening to her intently. When she finishes he begins his own story making her eyes widen on some parts and

laugh on others. " Well, it seems that we have both been through a lot and also have similar lives. I would like to see this Yusuke go against

Inuyasha just for laughs to be honest." Kagome says with a laugh. "I agree." Kurama says with a chuckle. "Well may I ask how do we cloak our

youki and demonic forms. I'm very new at this." Kagome says with an embarrassed look on her face. " Just simply condense your youki or, for

your case, you should put a barrier around your youki." Kurama says with a smile. As She tries the first one a small flash happens and you can

see that they are back in their human forms. " Yatta! I did it! Arigato Kurama-kun!" Kagome says with her trademark smile on her face as she

suddenly hugs him happily as he smiles back at her. _'Well, now we know that she is going to be learning how to use her abilities from us why don't we _

_show her the other techniques she will need for us.'_Yoko says to Kurama making him blush as watches Kagome grab her stuff and follows her to the

living room. 'No Yoko she barely knows us and you're ready to. . . you know! Yes I know she is another silver kitsune but I just got her trust and

besides she already likes this Inuyasha guy!' Kurama yells at Yoko making the kitsune grumble in frustration.

"So, you live near your childhood home." Kurama says as he watches Kagome skip up the stairs with ease. " Yeah! My grandpa, mother, and

little brother stay here! By the way my grandpa will try to put a fake sealing sutra on you and call you a 'foul youkai'." Kagome says just as her

grandfather comes and slaps one on Kurama and screams, "Begone foul youkai!". "I see. Hello houshi-sama I am Shuichi Minamino kagome told

me everything and I will help her with the shards." Kurama says leaving the old man speachless. "Okay! Let's go! See you Grandpa!" Kagome

says as she grabs Kurama and runs for the well. "That was close but we need to hurry if we don't want my mom coming to see." Kagome says as

she jumps into the well with Kurama closely following.


	3. Laughing Fits

Hi I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho! *But I would like to....*XP

I know that most of you like longer chapters so I might as well tell you that these last chapters are really one large chapter I decided to break up into 3 smallish chapters since im trying to go for a long story.

* * *

"It worked! Let's get going." Kagome says when she sees Kurama by her side. "The air is so pure here no wonder you love coming here." Kurama

replies as they climb up the vines. "my friends Miroku, Sango, Kaede, and Shippo knows about the wish but Inuyasha doesn't since I know he would

try to use it to change himself into a full youkai instead of a hanyou. I try to tell him that it would only make him different from what he truly is but

he still doesn't care." Kagome says as she watches Kurama as he steps out of the well. "I see, if he is as you told me he would not be able to

control his instincts at all if he did become a youkai." Kurama says with a final step out of the well. "Well do you think it is safe to turn back into

our true forms?" Kagome asks as she shoulders her giant yellow bag. "Hai, since we are in Fuedal Japan we are less likely to be attacked for

being youkai now." Kurama says as he releases his human form in a shroud of silver mist. 'Wow, he I wonder if he's single? What am I thinking? I

just met him and I just got over Inuyasha!' Kagome thinks as she also releases her human form. 'Wow Yoko might be right about taking her.

What am I saying! She just got her heart shattered by the Inu-baka she told me about and she probably doesn't think I'm all that handsome.'

Kurama thinks as he watches the silver mistfade from around Kagome. " Let's get to Sango and Miroku before Inuyasha finds us." Kagome says

with her back turned so he wouldn't catch her blush. As they run to the village a pair of golden eyes follow them closely from above.

When they get to the village they find Miroku, Sango, Kilala, and Shippo helping Kaede catch fish from the small creek running through the

village happily."Kagome! Y-yoko-oniisan!" Shippo criesout as he catches their scent wafting their way. "Kagome-onee-chan is a silver kitsune like

onii-san!"Shippo says with glee as the others gape at Kagome. "Kagome? Is this what you wished?" Sango asks as she takes in the other

kitsune and kagome's new look. "I wished to be a silver kitsune-miko no san and I found Kurama in my time. Well, he really found me. He has

agreed to help me learn how to be a silver kitsune and help find the Jewel shards." Kagome says just as Inuyasha jumps between Kagome and

Sango. " Who are you and why do you small like Kagome!" Inuyasha yells as he points Tetsusiaga(Sorry if I misspelled the name of his sword

please review the actual spelling if need be!) at Kagome, Kurama, and Shippo angrily. "Osuwari!" Kagome yells making Inuyasha fall into the

ground. 'Oh shit!' Inuyasha thinks as he cringes in fear of whats to come.(Warning! Warning! Major sitting about to happen! Warning warning!)

"Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Why did you try to attack us

when Shippo is on my shoulder! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari!" Kagome yells shocking Kurama and sending

Inuyasha into a Inuyasha sized 100 yard deep crater in the earth. "Yeah it's Kagome alright!" Shippo laughs as Miroku's wandering hand

syndrome kicks in. "HENTAII!" Sango yells as she punches Miroku into Inuyasha's hole making Kagome, Shippo, Kilala, Kaede, and Kurama laugh

even harder. "Just like you told me Kagome-chan." Kurama laughs as Inuyasha and Miroku try to crawl out of the crater painfully. "Get used to it

since the 'hentaii slap' is hourly and the'Inu-baka sit' is daily." Sango says with a small smile gracing her lips. "I will Sango-sama, someday I will."

Kurama says as Yoko reminds him that they will trully be one person come the full moon and that they have to be in their kitsune form if they

wish to stay a kitsune. "May I ask when the full moon is Kagome-chan?" Kurama asks as the walk through the village with Inuyasha taking up the

rear. "It's in 3 days, you know why we have to keep up with the moon." Kagome says as Inuyasha glares daggers at Kurama. "Great! Arigato

Kagome-chan." Kurama says as Inuyasha does his famous "Hn". 'Just like Hiei.' Kurama thinks as he watches Kagome run with Shippo to Kaede's

home excitedly.


	4. Im Sorry!

I'm sorry but do to my grades *grimace* I will not be updating for a month or two. But when I'm back expect back to back updates and a new story or 2!


	5. Must Read

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Sanukuni

c i am a dragon

VixenKitsune147

Mercy's Wolf Pack

Turok1

sign at www(dot)change(dot)(org)/petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net


End file.
